Written in the Stars
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Post 'Pirate's Ahoy', a new mystery unfolds, one that could tear Mystery Inc apart for good! Can the gang solve a mystery involving one of their own and save Mystery Inc or could this be the end? Rated 'T' just to be safe. F/D hints.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters including references to characters in 'Pirate's Ahoy' are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and or Cartoon Network. All other characters, locations or events are the figment of the author's immagination.  
This story has no connection to 'Winds of Change'.

Written in the Stars

Chapter One: A Vacation in Miami

The ghost pirate galleon lay at anchor in a secured area of Miami harbor. Since the pirate incident had started on the 'Galaxy Gazer' the F.B.I. and the local police had swarmed over the ship immediately; the pirates, Biff Wellington and Mr. Mysterio, had been escorted off by a contingent of  
F. B. I. And local police. It was now well past sundown; the police had began by taking statements from Captain Crothers and the staff. Sunny St. Cloud hadn't looked that sunny when she was called to give her statement.

"Any idea on how long this is going to take?" Fred, exhausted from the days ordeal rubbed his eyes. They felt like his eyelids were made of sandpaper.

"Mr. Garcia said he talked to the F. B. I. Agent in charge about what we did. We should be the first after the Captain and staff," Velma sighed, "It's going to be a long night."

"I talked to my parents, they've made arrangements at a local hotel for us," said Fred.

"And a long day." Velma muttered under her breath; a whole day cornered by Peggy Jones and her ever present camera wasn't her idea of any vacation.

"Guys," Fred continued, luckily he hadn't heard Velma's muttering, "I don't know about you, but I could use some time off; how about we extend our vacation a few days here in Miami?"

"Like, a few days? Why not a week? As long as there are no pirates, monsters, ghosts or mysteries!" Shaggy added.

"Ah, you guys looked so cute in that two headed chicken costume," Daphne smiled, " I just bet that if you asked her, Sunny St. Cloud would hire you guys on the spot."

"And go back into the Bermuda Triangle? No Way! Not even for a truck load of Scooby Snacks!"

"No need to rush home, I vote yes for the week," was Velma's vote, "what hotel are we staying at, Fred? They're going to release us when we finish with our statements; no need for all of us to stay behind waiting for the last one to finish. How about we go back to the hotel as we're released, get some sleep, and meet for breakfast and then plan our stay?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Fred agreed; adding the name of a local hotel.

----------Xxxxxx

At 8 am, a very sleepy Fred, dressed in pajama's and robe, knocked on Shaggy's door. After receiving a "Woof!" and a sleepy, "okay mom, I'm awake!" he knocked on Daphne's door.

"Is it that time already?" was Daphne's almost incoherent answer.

A knock on Velma's door got no response---a second and a third got the same result: none.

"Daphne, you awake?" Fred asked, after lightly tapping on her door.

"Fred! I've barely got my eyes open...What do you want?"

"I can't get an answer from Velma's room. I was hoping you could check on her."

"She was the last of our group to be released, probably just sleeping soundly. Like I'd like to be doing." Seconds later a phone was heard ringing inside Velma's room; after six rings, it stopped. Several moments went by when Daphne opened her door, tying her robe.

"The desk says she isn't answering her phone, I convinced them to send up security with a pass key."

Fred was speechless at the sight before him, a disheveled, bleary eyed redhead that had little resemblance to Daphne Blake. "What?" she stifled a yawn.

Fred was saved from any response when the security man, Shaggy and Scooby joined them. Shaggy looked at Daphne then at Fred.

"Not one word Shaggy Rogers!" Daphne pointed a shapely, if unpainted finger at him. "one word! Just remember, Peggy Jones wasn't the only one with a camera!"

"I was just going to say how pretty you look this morning," Shaggy grinned.

"That's better...Fred?"

For the second time that short but busy morning, Fred was saved when the security man spoke.

"I'll need all of you to stay here in the hall or return to your rooms."

"That is our friend in there, we're worried something might have happened to her. We're not going anywhere." 'Fred could be so commanding when he needed to be' a smiling Daphne thought.

"Okay, no problem. I'll just take a peek, probably just asleep." The security man inserted the pass key and gently opened the door.

The three gasped when Scooby rushed inside. It was a very nice, clean room with a king size bed in the middle of the room. Velma's suitcase rested on the floor where the hotel staff had placed it earlier.

The bed hadn't been slept in and there was no sign of Velma. The room was completely empty.

"Relma?" Scooby whined, "Rears Relma?"


	2. Chapter 2

Written in the Stars

Chapter Two: Annie Oakley

The security officer walked away, muttering about she had probably met a man, it happened all the time. He had left the door open and Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby took advantage of the oversight by doing a quick examination of the room. It didn't take long to know what they already knew: Velma hadn't slept in this room.

"Jeepers! This is just creepy. What could have happened? I don't know if it's a clue or what but this is the only thing I found." Daphne handed Fred a brochure detailing the mystery cruise they had just finished, "It was laying on top of her suitcase."

"I don't know what happened Daphne," Fred looked at the brochure, "but we do know one thing, whatever happened occurred between the ghost ship and here. This room is too clean for any thing to have happened here. Let's get dressed and meet downstairs, we can't run around Miami in our night clothes."

"Or on an empty stomach!" Shaggy reminded them that they hadn't eaten since being on board the pirate ship.

It had taken three waiters two trips to bring out Shaggy and Scooby's order. They ate while Fred and Daphne talked.

"Shouldn't we split up Freddy?" A brush had tamed Daphne's red locks; she looked more like the old Daphne; looking at Shaggy's plate, she pushed her plate away. She had lost her appetite.

"Split up and do what? No, this time we stay together." Fred replied.

"You didn't believe what that security guy said did you? About Velma spending the night with some man? That's so silly!"

"No, I didn't, he doesn't know Velma the way we do. Besides, that would be so out of character for her; besides, who would it be?"

"So what do we do?" Shaggy asked between bites.

"We handle this the same as any mystery! We go back to where we last saw her..."

"Back to that spooky ol' ship?" Shaggy grabbed Scooby around the neck.

The old galleon still lay at anchor when the Mystery Machine pulled into the parking lot. After all the commotion of last night, now only a single police guard stood watch.

"Can't let anyone on board without the okay from the F.B.I. agent in charge. Sorry folks." The guard was taking his orders very seriously.

"But it's so very important. You could come with us, see that we didn't do any thing we shouldn't," Daphne smiled so sweetly, Fred thought the guard was about to melt into a big puddle.

"You could protect me...I mean us." Daphne put the finishing touch by batting those long eyelashes that could make Fred melt and he was used to it, the officer wasn't. The ship was eerily quiet when the officer escorted the group on board

"Men! So gullible, works every time." Daphne whispered to Fred.

An hour later it was a dejected group, minus one officer who had had to return to his post, that departed the ship. Any clues regarding Velma's disappearance or whereabouts had been removed or destroyed. Daphne thanked the guard, slipping him a piece of paper.

"What did you give the officer, Daph?" Fred inquired when they were back in the Mystery Machine.

"He wanted my number, so I gave him...the number to the restaurant the hotel recommends," Daphne laughed, "I hope he likes Chinese. Freddy, I'm really worried now."

"Well, we're not giving up! Only thing we can do now is return to the hotel and hope Velma showed up or left a message."

The hotel had heard nothing, no calls, no messages. It was a melancholy group that left the front desk and headed to their rooms.

"Let's get some sleep guys," Fred suggested, "We won't do Velma any good if we're too tired to think straight. It's three now, let's meet at six and compare ideas then."

"See you at six then." Shaggy and Scooby slipped into their room, Scooby's tail hung at half mast.

Daphne had entered her room; turning to close the door she found Fred had already done that task. She flung her arms around his neck, letting the tears flow that she had been holding back.

"Oh, Freddy," she whispered between sobs, "I'm the one that gets kidnapped, not Velma. I'm the one that falls through trap doors, not Velma."

"We'll find her," Fred held her close with one arm around her waist, the other caressing her hair, "that I promise."

"I'm so worried about her, it should be me, not Velma." Daphne's sobs had dwindled to sniffles amid little gasps for air. She hiccuped and they both laughed.

"What? Annie Oakley worried? I never heard of such a thing!"

"You know I hate that nick name!" she slapped his chest playfully, but couldn't help but smile.

"Daphne Ann, Annie Oakley...sounds logical to me." he gently began kissing the tears from her cheeks.

"Annie Oakley always hit what she aimed at, right?" she whispered.

"Never missed." Fred agreed.

Daphne didn't miss what she aimed at. The touching of their lips was gentle, fragile; soft little exploratory caresses of a couple that wasn't sure how the other would respond to this new experience.

He ran his fingertips along her cheek affectionately; their caressing lips became more demanding, holding them in a loving grip neither wanted to escape from.

Fred had left after several tries, always coming back for one more kiss. Daphne lay on her bed, thinking of friendship; the unlikely friendship of the popular girl and a computer geek with thick glasses and the friendship with Fred that had crossed the line. His kisses had left her wanting...what exactly did she want from Fred? She smiled and thinking of his lips on hers, drifted off to sleep.

Fred was thinking of friendships too; a friendship he had shared with Velma for many years. And a friendship shared with Daphne, and the sweet kisses they had just shared. But he had a problem, he didn't want to take advantage of Daphne when she was hurting so much but at the same time he had enjoyed their kisses and the new found level in their relationship.

He sat that problem aside and thought about Velma's disappearance. They had one clue, the brochure Daphne had found _on top of her suitcase! _He jumped up, searching for the brochure; he was sure he had dropped it in a drawer when he had dressed.

He found the brochure and laying on the bed, thought back over the cruise from the beginning. Fifteen minutes later he jumped up, dancing around the room.

"I love you Velma! I knew you wouldn't leave like that and not leave a clue! I know now!" Fred settled down, becoming somber, "I know how but I don't know why!"

He called the front desk, asking for a five forty five wake up. "Now, all we have to do is wait for your call." He was asleep in seconds.

His phone rang at five thirty.


	3. Chapter 3

Written in the Stars

Chapter Three: The Phone Call

Fred was sound asleep when the phone rang; so deep that it took two rings for the sound to register. It took another ring to awaken him enough to recognize the sound and reach out his hand. He lifted the receiver only to have it drop onto the floor. A mad scramble to retrieve the phone was followed by bringing it to his ear and a very sleepy, "hello."

"Fred?" This jerked him fully awake when he recognized the feminine voice.

"Velma! Are you okay...where are you...what happened to you? We've been so worried!" Fred hitched around, leaning against the pillow his head had rested on just seconds before.

"Fred, I called to let you know that I'm okay, I'm sorry I haven't called before but it's been a busy time."

"Velma, where are you?" Fred interrupted.

"Fred, do you trust me?" An unusual question to say the least from one he had known all these years.

"Of course I do, we all do. What is going on, Velma?"

"If you trust me, trust me that I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am right now; you will have to trust me on that point. All will be revealed if you, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby will meet us at The La Piazza Italian Restaurant the day after tomorrow at seven pm. It's close to the hotel, ask the desk, I'm sure they can give you directions.

"And Fred, I don't want you or Mystery Inc to try finding me. Trust me, if you do, there could be serious consequences."

"Velma! What's going on?" Fred asked but the answer was nothing but a dial tone. Velma had hung up.

Fred looked at the phone, listening to the dial tone a few seconds before hanging up. The phone immediately began to ring and a knock at the door came almost at the same time.

"Come in!" Fred called out while answering the phone, "hello?" The requested wake up call beeped in his ear.

"Fred, do you have that brochure we found in Velma's room?" Daphne rushed in, planting a brief kiss on his lips.

"Sure, it's right here," Fred picked the brochure from the night table, "Why?"

"I just want to check something. I saw it but I didn't realize what it was," Daphne looked closely at the brochure, scratching at a smudge on the front; rubbing the residue between her fingers.

"Yes! I was right!" she exclaimed, "Fred, why is Velma wearing makeup? I've been trying to get her to try this blush for years! What are we to do now?"

"Nothing." he took her in his arms. Their kiss was not brief this time.

"Nothing! What do you mean nothing?" Daphne pulled away from the kiss.

"I just got off the phone with Velma; she's fine. She requested that we meet "us" at the La Piazza restaurant the day after tomorrow. She doesn't want us to do anything until then." Fred informed her.

"Us"? What does she mean by "us?"" Daphne cocked her head slightly to the side. Fred took the brochure from her, turning it to show the front page. Daphne studied the brochure for some time.

"Oh...OH!" Daphne's eyes went wide.

"It seems our plans have changed," Fred stepped to the phone and dialed Shaggy's room, "Shaggy, you ready? No problem, take your time, I'll explain later."

"Shaggy won't be ready for five minutes. Any idea how we can spend five minutes?"

Daphne had an excellent idea.

--------------Xxxxxx

It was Fred that suggested dinner at La Piazza; his argument was to get a feel for the restaurant where they would be having dinner with Velma and whoever made up the "us".

A laid back atmosphere where casual dress was the norm but business attire was to be seen throughout the dinning room. This was definitely a "no dogs allowed" except for "seeing eye" dogs restaurant and with not enough time to acquire a disguise, poor Scooby had to be left in the van with a promise of a dogie bag upon Shaggy's return. Scooby informed Shaggy that it had better be a big bag.

Fred had explained the conversation he had had with Velma; answering the many questions as best he could.

"So the bottom line is we do nothing?" Shaggy began filling the dogie bag. He just couldn't understand why they would do nothing to find Velma.

"That's what she said Shag, I don't like it either but I don't want Velma mad at me or us."

"Any clue where she might be or maybe she was trying to send a secret message?" Daphne wasn't going to give up the fight, especially when it involved her best friend.

"No clue and no, I don't think she was trying to send a secret message. In fact, I can't remember when I've heard her happier. Guys, it comes down to trust...do we trust Velma?"

"I trust her judgment...but this better be good!" Daphne allowed.

"She's the smart one of the group, I'd trust her with my biggest sandwich. I guess I can trust her with this." said Shaggy.

The next two days was spent relaxing on the beach and whatever the gang could think of to fill the time. Throughout the time, a feeling of anxiousness mixed with bewilderment overshadowed Shaggy. He, more than Fred or Daphne, didn't like this situation at all. It didn't even sound like Velma. His friend didn't keep secrets and she didn't disappear into thin air without some sort of message; a note or something. He wanted desperately to do something, anything was better than just standing around. The problem was, he didn't know what to do; so like Fred and Daphne, he waited.

----------Xxxxxx

At a quarter of seven, fifteen minutes early, Fred held Daphne's hand as the three walked into La Piazza restaurant. "Reservations, name of Jones." Fred informed the hostess.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, Mr. Rogers and Miss Blake. But where is Scooby Doo? We were told to expect him."

the hostess looked around as if Scooby would appear out of...well, whatever dogs appeared out of.

"We left him in the van with a promise of three Scooby Snacks. This is a "no Dogs allowed" establishment isn't it?" Shaggy volunteered.

"Normally yes, Mr. uh...Rogers but Ms. Dinkley insisted. We have a box of these Scooby Snacks whatever they are, just for Scooby Doo. Where is he?"

"I'll get him, he didn't like being in the van anyway." Shaggy ran to the van returning with Scooby.

"This way please." The hostess led them to a large banquet room. It was empty but place settings for six and a dog bowl (extra large) were set at one end of the long table. Name labels had been set in front of each plate...except one. At the head of the table the place setting had no name label.

"The staff was informed the rest of the Jones party was running a little late," The hostess answered their raised eyebrows, "May I take your drink order?"

With their drink orders given, they walked around the table to their specified places.

"Freddy, I'm not liking this more and more!" Daphne sat down beside Fred. They dropped into a hushed conversation after their drinks arrived. They were so involved in the conversations, no one noticed when someone came into the room. Daphne, her head close to Fred's heard a voice say,

"Why don't you kiss him? You know you want to."

"Thanks, I think I will," and she did; breaking the kiss when she recognized the whispered voice.

"Velma Dinkley! I'm going to kill you for this!" She spun around to give her friend a hug.

There was only one problem with that. She didn't recognize the laughing woman standing in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Written in the Stars

Chapter Four: Dinner with Velma

Daphne stared open mouthed at the petite brunette standing in front of her; the voice sounded like Velma but this woman didn't look like Velma. The trade mark glasses were gone, the "I don't want to deal with it today" hair looked softer, with curls that flipped forward to frame her face. Gone too were the orange sweater and red pleated skirt, replaced by a dark blue business skirt, matching blazer and light red blouse. Two inch heels and sheer nylon hose had done away with the Mary Jane shoes and socks.

"I knew this was going to happen; let me put these on, I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Velma? Girl, you've changed...and I like it!" Daphne wrapped her friend in a fierce hug, only releasing her when Velma gasped, "Daph...let go...can't...breathe."

"Enough of the mystery, I want to know every thing, every detail. And it better be good!"

"Oh, it is and I'll tell all but I want a hug from my best buddies first," she walked around giving hugs to Fred and Shaggy before taking her seat, "thank you guys, for trusting me. I'm so sorry I couldn't say anything until now; but believe me, you'll understand when you hear the whole story."

"Speaking of the whole story," Fred interjected, "shouldn't we meet out host? He's just outside, third booth from the door."

"And please tell him," Daphne giggled, "secret agents don't try to hide behind newspapers anymore."

"If he's going to be part of Mystery Inc, he'll have to improve on the disguises." Shaggy rubbed his chin.

"Well, the story began with him, I guess he should start telling the story. I'll be right back." and with that Velma left the room, returning shortly.

Velma's hand rested comfortably in the crook of his arm. He was tall, muscular with coal black hair that had been trimmed since they had seen him last. He had added to his mustache to go with the goatee.

'What's with Velma and Goatees' wondered Fred.

"Guys, I think you know Rupert Garcia, our host for the evening." He held the chair for her then shook hands with Fred and Shaggy, bowing to Daphne before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Our story begins with Rupert, so I'll let him begin," Velma signaled, "I'll add my part as needed."

"Actually it began with Velma," Rupert began, "if it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't be here sharing this evening. I noticed her when we were at the costume party. That harem costume was quite fetching."

"It sure caught the eye of more than one guy trying to catch a glimpse of your belly button!" Daphne laughed.

"That was never going to happen! I had a ton of tape holding those pants in place!" Velma laughed too.

"As the evening progressed," Rupert tried to continue over the girls laughter, " and the pirates made their entry, I had a chance to watch you four...err five, sorry Scooby, work together. I was impressed.

"Later, I was able to talk to Velma and I liked what I heard. So when it looked like she would be released from the police sooner than I would be, I approached her and asked if she'd wait, that I had a business proposition for her."

"At that time,"Velma picked up the story, "I was ready to bolt! You guys know my history with dates, and here he was wanting me to wait. I figured it was some old line, but then I got to thinking about how Rupert had acted during our mystery with the pirates; I don't know why but I decided I would wait and hear him out. Remember Fred, I asked which hotel we would be at. You guys got done first and I asked you to take my bag since I had no idea how long I'd be.

"Well, by the time they were finished with Rupert, it was nearly dawn. Rupert suggested breakfast while we talked. We went to a little place next to the beach..."

"One of my favorite places." Rupert interjected.

"Sounds very romantic." Daphne smiled at the blush spreading over Velma's face.

"I wasn't interested in romance!" Velma grabbed control of the story, "not then at least." Velma reached over to hold Rupert's hand, "I will tell you one thing, for the first time I had met a man who made me forget I was on a date! As we talked I found myself actually enjoying myself. We found we had a lot in common. Rupert works with the stars as a astrocartographer, I've done work with NASA dealing with stars and that is just for starters.

"After breakfast, I made a call to my old boss at NASA and made an appointment to talk to him regarding Rupert's proposal. It was early and I realized that my old sweater and skirt wouldn't do to pitch our proposal. We had some time before the shops opened so we walked on the beach. We also went by the hotel for me to leave the brochure, I added the blush as a clue."

"Why? You hardly ever wear makeup," Daphne asked, "and where did you find makeup that early?"

"From mom, of course." Fred answered.

"Yes, your mom shoved enough samples of 'Suzie J' at me to last at least a year! But let me continue...

"Thank you Daphne for dragging me shopping! When the shops opened, I used your fashion tips to choose this outfit; from your reaction earlier I think it was a good choice. I also had time to have my hair restyled and make the plane to Houston. I spent the afternoon and the next morning as a pitch man. NASA was already working on a similar project and was very interested in our proposal."

"When Velma called that NASA was interested," Rupert took over the telling of the story, "I started making my own calls. I called my old crew to see if they were interested, every one of them said yes.

Next, I needed to find a new ship. I haven't had time to tell you, Velma, but I found a ship; I want to show it to you tomorrow morning. If you like it, we can start ordering supplies and instruments."

"I'm sure I will. When I got back from Houston, I started calling in favors from some of the museums Mystery Inc has helped in the past. Some said no but some said yes, they were interested in supporting our efforts."

"Velma, I have to ask," Fred noticed that Velma hadn't removed her hand from Rupert's.

"I know you do Fred." Velma encouraged him.

"Are you going to leave Mystery Inc?"

Velma was quiet for several moments, then smiled, "Guys, to answer that, we need to tell you our proposal. I am asking for a three month leave of absence from all the mysteries. Rupert has several nights work to finish his contract he was working on when the pirates attacked his ship. I want to go with him, after he gets through, we will have to upload all the information to the computer..."

"You are going back to the Bermuda triangle...voluntarily?" Shaggy couldn't believe his ears. Who would go there by choice?

"Yes, Shaggy, I'm going back. Our proposal will have to go through the hoops of NASA red tape. After we get the contract done, we'll have some time before we hear from NASA but every one there sounded positive we would be successful.

"We've decided to date, and I want Rupert to come to Coolsville to meet my parents."


	5. Chapter 5

Written in the Stars

Chapter Five: Dinner with Velma Part Two

"To answer your question Fred," Velma continued their story, " the answer is no, I'm not leaving Mystery Inc, only the mystery part. I'm going to be busy, if you guys agree, working with Rupert as liaison between Mystery Inc, NASA and the museums that are on board with us."

"You said "If we agree?" what do you mean by that?" Fred as leader, asked.

"I'll answer that one," Rupert said, "We have the contract, a interest from NASA, and the museums have shown an interest in my star maps, we are going to be busy. Velma has done a yeoman's work to get our investors on board.

"What I have in mind is this, I want Mystery Inc on board as a half partner in our efforts. Velma has already voted 'yes' but all of you have to agree. I don't like deadlines but we have to know in a few days. Regardless of your decision, I want all of you to visit me at my home (If I have to meet her parents, she has to meet mine!), when we get some free time.

"Now, let's get a waitress in here and order our meal."

"Finally, I thought we'd never get to eat!" Shaggy sighed.

The meal went along with questions asked and answered among good natured fun. Fred took the time to reflect on what had been going on this evening. He had not missed the looks between Velma and Rupert; that they were in love, although a little nervous with the idea, was indeed a fact. During the meal, surprisingly, he became aware that he was at peace with their decision to date and see what happened.

"Please excuse me," Fred said, scooting his chair back, "I'll be right back." He left the room, feeling Daphne's questioning eyes on his back. Only a few minutes had passed before he returned, followed by a waiter with a bottle of chilled champagne. He waited until Rupert had tasted the champagne and nod for the waiter to fill each glass.

"I know we don't drink, but I feel a little champagne is in order. I'd like to make a toast. I think the best ships are friendships, so a toast to friendships, new," he held his glass toward Rupert, "and old," this time acknowledging Velma.

"Here...Here!" Each joined in the toast.

The meal ended with Velma going around the table, giving hugs to each of her friends. When she approached Shaggy the hug lasted a little longer than the others had.

"Shaggy, more than anyone, what you think about this is important to me. Honestly, are you okay with me dating Rupert?"

"Are we still friends?" he whispered.

"Always! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Velma, if he makes you happy, then I'll be happy for both of us." Replied Shaggy.

"If you're not being honest, I'll haunt you."

"Well, that's one ghost I won't have to worry about."

-----------Xxxxxx

Epilogue

With the end of the meal, Fred, Daphne and Shaggy watched Velma and Rupert leave hand in hand before returning to their hotel, agreeing to meet the next day to talk and vote on this new venture.

Fred found that although he was at peace with Velma's decision to take time off from Mystery Inc, he couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk. He walked down to the beach which wasn't deserted even at this late hour; several couples walked slowly along the shore. He saw his favorite red head just ahead and approached her; no words were spoken as she slipped into his offered arms.

"She looked so happy didn't she?" Daphne whispered after some time.

"Yes, more happy than I've seen her in a long time," he caressed her lips with his, "Hey, looks like we're not the only one's out tonight, look." Shaggy and Scooby were walking along the beach. Shaggy had a stick he would throw for Scooby.

"Not interrupting are we?" he asked when they got close.

"Not at all, Shaggy," said Daphne, "want to join us?"

"No, well...maybe, for a little while. I guess we could vote now seeing as every one is here. Velma has said 'yes', and you know me, old 'go with the flow' Rogers. What did you guys think about all this?"

"I, for one, think it's a good idea." Fred stated, "Mysteries are fine but this gives us a chance to branch out, broaden our horizons. I vote 'Yes'."

"Fred, you asked us if we trusted Velma," Daphne put in, "I may not agree with her fashion choices, although tonight she looked adorable in that suit, I do trust her judgment in things like this. I vote...yes."

"Well, I guess we don't need to have a meeting tomorrow. Be seeing you guys." Shaggy and Scooby ambled down the beach, Shaggy throwing the stick, Scooby running to get it.

"Shaggy really liked Velma, think he'll be okay?" Daphne watch Shaggy for awhile then turned to Fred expecting his answer.

"The Shaggster? Yeah, he'll be fine; might take some time, but he'll be okay." They melted back into a romantic embrace, "Know what I miss?"

"What?"

"The malt shoppe back in Coolsville of all things."

"Can't go back to how it was in the past." Daphne looked up at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way, I know that. Everything changes, if it wasn't Velma, it would be someone else. I meant it was a place we could talk about anything and everything."

"Someone else...do you mean us? Daphne asked hopefully.

"Would you like that? For us to be a couple?"

"Yes, Fred, I would."

"Speaking of the malt shoppe, Miami is big enough, I bet we could find a quiet little place. You up for some ice cream and a little talk?" Her answer lay in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, they held hands as they walked into the dark.

Whatever happened to Velma and Rupert, or with them as a couple or Mystery Inc, it would be written in the stars.


End file.
